When Heaven and Hell Collide
by belle-ny
Summary: Two-Parter. AU. Mr. Gold and his 17 year old shop assistant Belle are all but obsessed with each other, but have no idea the attraction is mutual. A compromising situation helps set the record straight, as well as faces Gold with a choice. Sequel to the Good Girl and the Town's Monster. Again, it's not strictly necessary to read those two, but it sure won't hurt. ;)
1. His Darkest Night

**A/N:** The song "My Obsession" by Cinema Bizarre might work as a soundtrack for this - it really helped me grasp the mood of the fic while I was writing.

* * *

**His Darkest Night**

It's getting late and dark outside. Most small businesses in Storybrooke have already closed for the night. But the lights are still on in Gold's pawnshop and the owner is moving about, desperately trying to find more work to do. Gold can't go home. He needs something to focus on to stop his brain from replaying the earlier events of the evening.

He got a new vintage necklace that struck his assistant's fancy. She asked to try it on. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary – Belle often tried on bracelets, earrings and alike. But this time Gold had to help her put it on. He stood behind her and couldn't help brushing his fingertips against the velvet skin of her neck when he fastened the clasp. Gold could've sworn he heard her sigh. Then Belle looked at him over her shoulder and for the first time Gold really understood what it meant to get lost in someone's eyes. Gold didn't even notice how his hands placed themselves on her shoulders. All he could think about was how close her lips were. If he just leaned down a little, Gold could finally find out how Belle tasted. And the way she looked at him, the way her chest started to raise and fall… if Gold didn't know better he would think Belle wanted him to kiss her. But he did know better, which is why he dismissed Belle saying that she distracted him from work and sent her home.

With a perverted satisfaction Gold saw that she left hurt. Belle shouldn't like him, better if she starts hating him. The girl is kind and truly, genuinely good. And good girls have no business befriending monsters and letting them touch their young bodies.

Gold shakes his head willing the image of Belle wearing that necklace out of his mind, because the lower regions of his body already started to come alive just from the memory of her closeness. It's ridiculous how such little things affect him so much. He is not a teenager after all and it's not like Belle does anything in particular to turn him on. But here he is and it's getting out of hand. Maybe it's time to consider terminating Belle's employment for her sake and his own.

Soon he runs out even of fake tasks and closes the shop. On the way home Gold remembers that he is still to collect this month's rent from the Rabbit Hole. It's just an excuse and he hates the vile joint, but he pulls over nonetheless.

At the entrance he bumps into what looks like a drunk couple that hooked up at the bar and now leaves to get busy. Gold frowns and goes to voice his frustration. Words die on his lips when he takes a better look at the lovebirds. He thinks that his eyes deceive him because it's Belle and Keith Nottingham aka _'bad news' _with his arm around her waist. Belle he knows would never even set foot to a place like Rabbit Hole, much less would have the acquaintance of a guy like Keith. And girl's outfit is another thing not making sense. Gold is surprised Belle even owns something like the sparkling purple dress she's wearing, not mentioning the pair of black striper pumps.

"Evening, Mr. Gold." She greets with a strange smile and Gold doesn't care about what she has on anymore. Belle can barely stand upright and her speech is slurred.

"Belle, are you drunk?" Rabbit Hole is really a hole, but Gold can't believe that even they would serve a minor.

"I…um, had a… coke." She tries to protest against the unfair accusation, but it looks like all Belle's strength goes to keep her eyes open.

It only takes Gold a few seconds to realize what's going on here. The predatory glint in Keith's eyes that he can't hide – not from Gold anyway – proves his guess.

"You sick son of a bitch." He hisses. Gold's knuckles turn white on the handle of his cane. Oh, how he'd love to beat the crap out of this scumbag with it! Alas, not with Belle present.

"What's your problem, Gold?" Keith spits.

"You're gonna be the one with a problem if you don't get the hell out of here. Or you'd like me to call Sheriff Hunter? I'm sure he'll find some very interesting substance on you and I'm even more certain that it will show up on Belle's blood work. People saw you two together at the bar, and if I testify to seeing you grope Belle outside while she was not consenting, for how long you think they'll put you away?"

Keith's face falls. His arrogance is gone.

"Oh, also consider in your calculations that Belle is a minor and ADA Spencer who will prosecute the case is a close friend of mine." Now there is an unmistakable horror in Nottingham's eyes. "Great, we understand each other." Gold smirks. "Now here's what we gonna do: you scurry off, stay away from Belle in the future and I forget about this little accident. Deal?"

Keith disappears. Without the support of his body, Belle loses her balance and Gold catches her in his arms.

"What…what's hap…happening?" Belle's tongue barely listens and her thoughts are a jumble.

"It's okay, Belle." Gold is not sure how much of what just happened sank in. He takes her chin between his thumb and forefinger to make Belle look at him and focus on what he says. "Keith put something in your drink, but he's gone now and I'm gonna take you home. Come, love." He nudges Belle in the direction of his car. "It's late, your father must be worried sick already."

"No…papa left to…um, fishing with a friend." Belle forces the words out as she stumbles to Gold's Cadillac. "He'll …come back tomorrow…night."

"Fantastic." He mutters, closing the door after Belle gets in.

Gold curses himself for not asking that prick what he gave Belle. His logic offers that it's the good-old-little Storybrooke and Keith couldn't possibly get something sophisticated that Belle wouldn't be able to just sleep off. But Gold can't risk leaving her drugged up and alone in the empty house. Hospital is not an option either – he doesn't want to make a scene and bring scandal upon Belle.

Gold sighs and makes the decision, knowing fully well that he will be sorry for it. Why the more he tries to stay away from Belle the more fate pushes them together? But the cards are on the table and Gold has to play the hand he's dealt.

He takes Belle to his house. It's pitch dark and Gold is grateful that his neighbors can't see him all but dragging a half-conscious girl to the front door. He's struggling with the keys with one hand while the other is around Belle's waist to keep her from falling, and his bad leg is not helping.

Finally, they're inside. Belle needs to rest, but the guest room is on the second floor and there is no way he can carry her up the stairs. His bedroom is the only option, Gold tells his conscience.

At that moment Belle starts shifting in his arms, alarmed by all the fumbling at the door. She feels Gold's hands on her lower back and the heat coming from his body. In her drug fuelled haziness she doesn't question anything, doesn't think. She acts. Belle's arms snake up his shoulders, she nuzzles his throat and Gold can't hear his own thoughts anymore, suddenly weak in the knees. He urges Belle to move faster to put her into bed, but the room is all the way down the hall and her legs won't cooperate.

She is almost out of it, almost, but not completely. The smell of Gold's skin is more intoxicating than whatever crap Keith spiked her drink with. Belle moans and starts kissing the bared portion above the collar of his shirt.

Gold is not religious and never was. He doesn't even know any prayers, but at that moment he calls to both heaven and hell for Belle to stop before his restraint gives up and he proves himself far more monstrous than people think by doing to Belle exactly what Keith was going to.

Belle's fingers tangle in his hair and she adds teeth to her lips. "For God's sake! Belle, stop!" Gold begs.

"I knew you'd never want someone like me." She mutters as Gold lowers her onto the bed.

Her words hurt and amuse him at the same time. "Oh, Belle," he lets out a strained sigh, "if you only knew what it takes to keep my distance when you're around." Gold whispers and every word is soaked with longing.

He caresses her cheek with the back of his hand. Belle is fast asleep, but she still leans into the touch, brushing her parted lips against his fingers. Gold's hand jerks away as if she burned him. He covers Belle with a blanket and hurries to leave the room, not trusting himself to stay anywhere near the sleeping beauty he letches for.

Gold leaves the door slightly open to hear Belle if she wakes up and gets scared not knowing where she is.

There is no escape for him tonight, not even at the bottom of a bottle – getting drunk while he's all worked up and Belle is in the next room would be the perfect recipe for disaster. And as much as his burning loins are begging him to go and relive himself in the bathroom, the thought of doing that with Belle in the house makes his skin crawl. Gold feels he would still violate Belle somehow if he did that.

Gold doesn't remember when he last watched TV, but it's the only thing he can think of to distract his mind from the fact that Belle is in the same bed where he dreamed and fantasized about her... and that he could've been living those fantasies right now. It's going to be the longest and darkest night in his life.


	2. She Doesn't Need the Words

**She Doesn't Need the Words**

Belle wakes up. Her head is heavy and it takes a few moments to focus her sight. She looks around. First thing girl sees is a glass of orange juice on the night stand next to her and light outside the window signifies that's it's still early in the morning. Belle doesn't recognize the room and sits up abruptly in bed. She doesn't remember how she got here either, but for some reason there is no fear.

Her brain is searching for the latest memory. She was upset after Gold told her to leave and went out with some friends. She thought meeting new people, having fun and maybe getting to know some guy a little bit better would help her to finally get Gold out if her head. She laughs darkly. Waking up in an unfamiliar place with no memory is apparently what you get for trying to have a life.

Belle remembers a tall, not so dark, but definitely handsome man. Keith was it? Cute smile, sweet talk and yet something didn't feel right about him.

Her further memories start resembling a puzzle with pieces scattered all over the place. One thing is certain – Gold was there. He… said something about drugs… and then …they were driving in his car…

Belle can't recollect anything else and it's not necessary. She is young, but not stupid and connects the dots pretty fast. Now she only needs to find Gold to confirm she is right and, of course, thank him for saving her from God knows what. Belle also thinks apologies might be in order - she must've been a mess and Gold had to deal with it, which he didn't have to. The latter warms her heart and Belle smiles to herself.

She takes her juice and steps out of the room, listening for any sounds to direct her. But the house is quiet. Although fruitless, Belle's search resolves any remaining doubts, because she recognizes the hallway. She's been here a couple of times before when Gold needed her to help him move some things from the shop. Now she can safely drink the juice without any second thoughts. Suddenly Belle thinks that she must look not very presentable and decides to freshen up before Gold – who probably had to live for something urgent – comes back.

Having used it before, Belle finds the bathroom easily. It's rather spacious and Belle doesn't notice the naked male figure in the shower cabin at the back wall right away. She goes to check herself in the mirror and their gazes lock there. Belle turns around and freezes. She is startled, but not afraid. Actually, fear is the farthest thing from what Belle feels.

Gold just opened the water to take a shower when Belle came in. He feels the compulsion to cover himself, to ask Belle what the hell she is doing there…or tell her to leave… or do anything. But he doesn't. Seconds tick and no words are breaking the trance, letting their eyes do the talking.

There is that look on her face again. The look he saw yesterday at the shop and thought he was imagining things. Belle's pupils dilate as her eyes roam over his body effectively eliminating any uncertainty Gold might have left. She wants him and Gold never claimed to be a saint. It's a miracle his resolve lasted even this long.

"Take your clothes off." The words roll from his tongue before Gold can stop them. His heart is pounding. Now Belle surely is going to come to her senses, slap him and run.

None of that happens. Belle does exactly what she's told and it shocks Gold even more than the fact that she's attracted to him. The whole situation is surreal. His anatomy, however, reacts in the only possible way when Gold sees Belle gradually baring herself in front of him. He reaches a hand out and Belle takes it readily, stepping inside the shower cabin.

"You sure?" The question is almost a whisper brushing against her skin. Belle nods, silently grateful to higher forces that she needed to adjust some hormones and doctor put her on the pill.

Gold gulps. He coveted Belle all this time and there she is, naked and willing in his arms. Her bottomless blue eyes hold his gaze. She is open and trusting, awaiting him to make the move.

Gold takes in a breath to say something, but Belle stops him pressing a finger to his lips. She slowly shakes her head. Now is not the time for words. Gold understands that. He mastered the art of word play to perfection. It can be confusing and misleading. There are other ways to communicate. Gold takes Belle's hand away from his mouth and finally catches her lips with his. She tastes like oranges only sweeter and he's thirsting to drink his fill.

Belle is melting into the kiss, inviting Gold in before his tongue even requests the access. She presses her body to his wanting, needing to be as close as she can. Gold's cock is hard against her abdomen and Belle marvels at how natural it feels to be in the arms of a man she doesn't know all that well, the man feared and hated by so many. Yet nothing is stopping Belle, but rather spurs her on. Where is that blushing virgin she is still supposed to be? And who is this wanton that hungers to touch and feel, to give and take.

At that moment Gold backs Belle into the wall, silencing her ever questioning and restless mind. His hands start exploring Belle's body and it turns into a minefield under his fingers, exploding with dozens of electrical currents that accumulate in her core.

Gold wraps one of her legs around his hip and his free hand goes in between her thighs. Belle is not quite ready for him yet and Gold teases her until she's dripping wet and panting.

Then he takes himself in hand and carefully presses into her entrance. Half moan-half cry escapes from Belle's mouth. The invasion is sharp, there is discomfort and stretching, but surprisingly it's not what strikes her most. That emptiness inside Belle felt ever since she first fantasized about Gold is gone. She feels full, overfilled with him. And the mix of pain and pleasure is exquisite. It has Belle fisting her hand in Gold's hair and tugging. Belle thinks she hurt him, but Gold gives a low groan that reeks of the same all-consuming want.

Gold's eyes are shut and there is concentration in every detail of his face. He is still. Only his hand is slowly stroking and massaging Belle's lower back. He plants openmouthed kisses and nibbles on Belle's shoulder until her body is once again pliant in his arms. Then his hips start moving against hers. Belle's insides are screaming with so many new sensations that her brain is incapable to process all at once.

Something is growing with Gold's every thrust - a completely different kind of aching that supersedes the pain. Belle whimpers. She tries to move her hips looking for a way to quench this need. Gold increases the rhythm, his thrusts become harder and Belle wonders how he knew she wanted him to do just that before she did.

Gold's bad leg is agonizing from all the weight and work he puts on it, but this time he welcomes the pain. It keeps him in check. He can't come, not until Belle does and he hears that scream of pleasure.

Gold always was the one for _"if you gonna do something wrong, do it right"_ and sex with his virginal seventeen year old assistant definitely takes the prize among his sins. It might condemn him past recall, but Gold wouldn't be himself if he weren't going to make it worth it. He's not going to just enjoy her to the very last drop, he will make this little temptress lose her mind from ecstasy and crave more. Belle might not know herself well enough yet, but Gold can see the fervor and appetites in her that match his own. Suddenly it only makes sense that they were drawn to each other with such force. Belle is his perfect opposite, his mate. She still has so much to discover and Gold wants to teach and show and guide, so that she'll never be the same when he's finished.

Belle interrupts his thoughts with a kiss. It's greedy and demanding. Gold nibbles at her lower lip almost hard enough to draw blood and swallows her keen. That's Belle's punishment for all the times she bit her lip in front of him driving Gold wild.

Gold's grip on Belle tightens as they climb the peak. It's more powerful than anything she felt alone in her bedroom and Belle is worried she can't take that much. Gold drags his mouth along her jar and throat. He kisses and licks in such a way that Belle's whole body is trembling – she's so close. Then she hears "Come for me, Belle" right next to her ear and Gold's breathy voice coated with lust finally breaks her. She screams out something incoherent as the waves of hot pleasure sweep through her.

In her haze Belle is taken by surprise when Gold shudders, his hips start jerking and he spills himself inside her. It's so warm and Belle feels they are truly one at that moment. She blinks and notices two small drops of blood on the floor next to their feet, slowly being washed away by running water. Intimacy of the moment stuns her. Now there is a connection between them that's only theirs. No boundaries or secrets left.

Belle sighs and wraps her arms around Gold's neck sated, realizing that it must be what belonging feels like. She doesn't expect him to understand or reciprocate. But Gold gently lowers her leg that he held wrapped around his thigh and returns Belle's embrace. There is now something other than desire in his touch, in the way he's holding her to his chest and nuzzles her hair. She smiles softly. Belle doesn't need him to say the words. She knows he feels it too.


End file.
